yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Couldn't Be Better
"Couldn't Be Better" is one of the songs in the 2019 animated musical movie, UglyDolls. Lyrics Pop Version: Hello gorgeous, let's check out how you look today Who's that person in the glass, staring back your way? Sure it's you, but just take in that view and woah Girl, you couldn't look better Shake the sleep off, and kick into the morning drill Throw on anything, and boom, now you're dressed to kill Hit the street, got the world at your feet and woah Things just couldn't be better There's no need for hesitation Life is come as you are And you're a one of a kind sensation And there's a scrambled sun in the tangled sky And the moon couldn't be any brighter And as the slam big city goes rocketing by Well, your head couldn't feel any lighter It's like a fun house ride, the kind you just can't miss Call it crazy, and yet, is there anything better than this? Life just couldn't be better than this Look around you, so many things to do and try No one's judging and the rules really don't apply Take a bite of whatever feels right and woah Yeah, it couldn't taste better Choose the path you want and take it (and take it) If you don't fit the mold, doesn't matter, go on and break it Yes, it's a square peg life in a round hole town But it all couldn't be any sweeter (sweeter) You may be upside-backwards and wrong side down But it just couldn't feel more completer And there's so much to do and isn't it such bliss? Are you ready, get set 'Cause it doesn't get better than this No, it couldn't get better than Being who you are (who you are) Feeling bold and free (oh) This is what life should be, woah When it's a mad house night in this crazy quilt world And your heart couldn't soar any higher You've got your freak flag flying, completely unfurled And you just couldn't be more fire And life's a nonstop blast of total awesomeness Yeah, it's crazy, you bet, but it couldn't get better It's as good as it gets, and it never gets better What could ever be (ever be), better than this? Movie Version: Hello gorgeous, let's check out how you look today Short and stubby, and, my gosh, look how much you weigh You're pinkish red, got this thing on your head, and woah Girl, you couldn't look better Shake the sleep off and kick into the morning drill It's another awesome day here in Uglyville Grab your shoes, time to spread the good news, woah Things just couldn't be better Call it hope or faith, whatever I just know in my heart, it's the day I've waited forever 'Cause there's a scrambled sun in a tangled sky And the moon couldn't be any brighter And as the slam big city goes rocketing by Oh, my head couldn't feel any lighter It's like a funhouse ride, the kind you just can't miss Call it crazy, and yet, is there anything better than this? Life just couldn't be better than this [Verse 2: Blake Shelton, Wanda Skyes, Gabriel Iglesias] Nevermind that, I'll tell you what the day'll bring First a shindig, then a bash, then more partying Top it all with a rave, then a ball (oh, woah-oh) Yeah, you know it couldn't be better Morning Loxy, got something new you wanna try? It's a brownie cupcake fudge berry ice cream pie Just one bite, who these kids? Am I right? Babo It just couldn't taste better And soon, you-know-what is coming But until it arrives, might as well keep the party humming, yeehaw Yes, it's a square peg life in a round hole town But the folks couldn't be any sweeter (Sweeter) It may be upside backwards and wrong side down But it just couldn't feel more completer And there's so much to do And it's all such bliss There's no reason to fret What could ever be better than this? No, it couldn't get better than Stop the press, ugly dog is here Story of the day, of the month, of the year Here's a little scoop on the way down low Check-check-check out the flow The cats are rapping, lobster snapping But only the dog makes the party happen So put in your paper, seal it with a kiss It couldn't bet better than this Another madhouse night in a crazy quilt world And our hearts couldn't soar any higher We've got our freak flags flying, completely unfurled And we just couldn't be more fire And life's a nonstop blast, it's utter awesomeness Yeah, it's crazy, you bet, but it couldn't get better than this It's crazy, you bet, it could never get better than this Could never be better than this Could it be better than this? Outro: Guess another sun has set And another moon has smiled I'm still just one more doll Still waiting for her child I'm sure it's gonna happen Just like the story says There's a new day 'round the corner And it just might be the day Trivia *This song will be featured in ???. Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:UglyDolls Songs